


情人的日落

by Bitter_Almond



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eva - Freeform, F/F, 团酷GL（女库 x 女酷）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Almond/pseuds/Bitter_Almond
Summary: 过度的美丽使她几乎忘记死海文书承载的生命的诞生和轮回，只剩下湖边的落日和女孩小腹下沉的落日，带着这些战利品足够她满载而归。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 12





	1. 情人的日落.上

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：eva背景下的团酷gl文学
> 
> 库洛洛是来自月球背面的亚当后代——使徒，她在见识了莉莉丝后代（人类）的善与恶，探索过酷拉皮卡身上的爱与性以后，赋予她杀死自己的权力。  
> 总而言之，这是一个生猛的大胸女少将klpk和风情万种的贫乳女驾驶员kll的爱情故事！
> 
> * 文中的lilin意指“人类”
> 
> * 上篇是性与爱，下篇探讨死亡与艺术  
> 有gl车，注意避雷；只想看车的话，后面的剧情可以跳过(⁎˃ᴗ˂⁎)食用愉快！

库洛洛有一头垂落到腰间的乌黑长发，发侧流淌着细碎的银，从某个角度看过去，仿佛银河倾泻而下。酷拉皮卡偏过头，执拗地寻找着那个特殊的角度。她一度好奇库洛洛的头发是被酒吧里破碎的光束镀上色，还是吸光色越过她迷醉的瞳孔内膜成像出天然的星河？

  
酷拉皮卡今年才十七岁，有着漂亮的锁骨和利落的腰线，遗传了母亲的尖下巴与一头耀眼的浅金色直发，曾被人暗暗议论称作“被阳光亲吻过的发梢”。她那双机警的大眼睛便藏在同色的纤细睫毛下，冷静地审视着四周。

  
酷拉是她的姓，皮卡这个名字来自她的父亲。据说，在酷拉皮卡尚未出生的时候，她的生父最喜欢的卡通人物是《神奇宝贝》里的皮卡丘；护士跑来通知“母女平安”的时候，基地医院的狭窄走廊里挂着的小电视就在播出那只会放电的黄耗子。她父亲认为，酷拉皮卡是上天赐给他的“神奇宝贝”。不过酷拉皮卡并未等到父亲喊她的名字：在她出生后不久，父母便先后应召奔赴“第二次冲击”主战场，在与使徒的战斗中阵亡了。年仅十五岁时，酷拉皮卡便能转动手腕，轻轻松松击中十几公里外一只麻雀的右眼——这创下了她那个年龄段的最高纪录。同年，她受到NERV特务机关总部的邀请成为一名高级特工，迄今为止已经漂亮地完成了23次组织下达的作战任务，觊觎她那超乎寻常作战能力的人比想摸她胸的人还要多。人们都认为，假以时日她的成就便会超乎亡父之上。

“这酒叫什么？”

  
库洛洛今天穿了一身做工精密的黑裙子，银蓝色的玫瑰蛰伏在薄纱之下，寂静而温顺。酷拉皮卡冷眼瞧着这女人慵懒地趴在吧台上，脊背抻开一朵朵花蕾，裸露的肌肤像苍白的月光。不知道是不是错觉，在她品味鸡尾酒的时候，连额头上的十字架纹身都泛着淡淡的粉红。

  
“龙舌兰日落。”真不像你啊。

  
库洛洛笑了，断断续续地咕哝道，“……真好，在我的故乡，几乎看不到日落。”她双手将高脚杯捧到面前，用含在齐整睫毛下琉璃般的眼光细细研磨着。这是一杯充斥着热带风格的鸡尾酒，有着甜橙、柠檬以及番石榴混合起来的独特风味，饱满的石榴红点缀在杯底，随着视线上移逐渐过渡为温柔的奶橙色。库洛洛悄悄从杯沿露出一只眼睛，在流光溢彩的舞池镭射灯下，她认为那种红色很像酷拉皮卡紧紧抿着、不发一言的鲜艳嘴唇。

“在看什么？”酷拉皮卡几乎同时刻接收到这种不动声色的审视。

在白天，库洛洛的眼神时常迷离而冷淡，眸子是深不见底的黑。只有在为数不多的夜晚，监察区巡逻任务结束后，等不及脱下执勤的制服，酷拉皮卡便会来到这间二人心照不宣的地下酒吧——这是以严谨自律著称的酷拉皮卡少将唯一称得上“放纵”的时刻。她会碰到库洛洛靠在狭窄的吧台上喝酒，仿佛故意等着她来似的，眼底含着一汪水，缓慢地眨动出璀璨生动的光，很像夜幕降临时，躲在云层后面缓缓现身的星子。种种迹象让酷拉皮卡联想到她在纪录片里看到过的某种潜伏于黑暗深处，伺机捕食的中型猛兽。

“啧，还真是敏感啊。”库洛洛坐起身又呷了一口酒，唇膏印在高脚杯沿，亮晶晶的，是一枚倒过来的粉红色弯月亮。这酒的味道却不像它的名字听起来那般好喝。

“很像你。”

“你是说，这酒的颜色跟我的头发很像？”少女满不在乎地捞起鬓间碎发别在耳后，露出叮当乱撞的红宝石耳坠。“我不明白，怎么会有人对一堆角质蛋白聚合物感兴趣。”

“唔……与其说是心之壁，不，应该说……恐惧……你很让人意外。”库洛洛语焉不详地环视四周，兀自陷入沉思，“你极力避免跟人类的接触呢。你在害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”

“因为害怕跟别人有关联，所以宁愿一个人完成所有事情。真有趣……人类的心脏就像手中的玻璃杯一样纤细、脆弱……难以捉摸。”库洛洛盯着眼前的落日，仿佛入了迷。

额间的十字架陡然蒙上一层幽蓝，她尚未捕捉到残影，只听一声脆响，仿佛珍珠落到冰上，眼前的酒杯竟被拦腰斩断。刹那间，这颗转动了50亿年的古老恒星宛如经历超新星爆炸般结束了自己的一生，坍缩作吧台上一滩难以名状的赤橙。

“我警告你说话小心一点。”

尽管单位给每个特务机关作战成员配备了枪支，酷拉皮卡最喜欢的武器——也是她刚刚所使用的——还是束在纤腰上的一柄虎鲸角匕首：刀尖呈流转水蓝，与刀背吻合部形成一个钝角，刀刃线条突起，宛如鱼的肚腹。必要的时候，她会用大拇指撬开指槽内部的机关，使其变作一支配备了十枚子弹的转轮手枪。

  
此刻，连着杯梗的杯座仍稳稳地立在吧台上，茬口如满月一般平滑，像一枚勋章，昭示着凶器的少年主人有着怎样高超精巧的技艺。

“这种锻刀技法我只在缺页的古籍上看过，据说早已失传了。” 库洛洛兴致勃勃地凑近观察那摊玻璃碴子，尖利得足以刺穿心脏或割断动脉。她有些兴奋地伸出手比划，“刀脊与韧部的宽度相差毫厘，才能这样悄无声息……”

“上面有毒。”酷拉皮卡冷不丁伸出手，紧紧攥住她的手腕，“碰到会死。”

“唉，看来你不喜欢这酒。”库洛洛的表情颇有些遗憾，顺势垂下指尖磕碰酷拉皮卡手腕上青细的血管，以一种不紧不慢的节奏。她垂下眼睛，在酷拉皮卡的耳边轻声呓语，濡湿的热气款款拥住她的耳垂，

“音乐已经到火候了，下去跳舞吗？”

酷拉皮卡没有说话，她瞪圆了眼睛，左手虎口仍抚在刀柄上，始终保持一名优秀军人该当具备的警惕。

库洛洛知趣地收回手，从裙底蹬出一条莹白小腿，将踩在脚底的高跟鞋带提上脚踝。酷拉皮卡看着她的身影像一条灵活的银色游鱼那样潜入拥挤的舞池。  
她觉得库洛洛不怀好意。她看不透她。

酷拉皮卡向酒保道歉，请他擦净吧台，又点了一杯鸡尾酒，颜色仿佛雪山上巨嘴鸦的紫蓝色羽毛。隔着被音乐揉皱的空气，她看到男子用手抚上库洛洛细窄的腰，另一只手则在她裸露在外的肌肤不怀好意地游走。她看到库洛洛风情万种地抛出眼波，与他们嗔笑。一个青年军官甚至叼住库洛洛的嘴唇，拉扯出细细长长的银丝。有人吹了个口哨，四周响起怪声怪气的起哄声，与酒劲一起攀上顶峰。酷拉皮卡捂住耳朵，心脏仿佛被打了一拳那样闷热和烦躁。

库洛洛的面庞是一颗水果糖似的圆月，五官浸泡在冰牛奶里。与欧洲人的肤色不同，这是一种清透的、婴儿般的白，也使得她在那些胸脯鼓突、跳着脱衣舞的谋女郎之间格格不入。她独特的魅力源于她举手投足间传递出的冷静与神秘，以及不知餍足的饱满嘴唇。牛奶的气息丝丝缕缕地散发在充溢着朗姆酒和雪茄的空气里，渐渐沸了。她微笑着走向酷拉皮卡，眼角懒洋洋的，从脸颊到胸部都有些泛红，胸脯正随着喘息一起一伏。

  
“你做了什么？”酷拉皮卡冷着脸问，手指紧攥着杯身，指甲盖亦反射出酒液的寒意。

  
库洛洛的嘴唇隔着声浪蠕动了几下。她不用听见完整的音节，便可以猜出饱含笑意的戏谑，在爆烈的音乐中一字一句砸入耳蜗深处：

  
“……请他舔净我唇角的酒，好与你接吻。”

  
有人走过来请库洛洛吸食一种乳白色粉末，她在酷拉皮卡即将掰断此人腕骨之前拒绝了他。这时，舞池中央起了不大不小的骚动。“两点了，”库洛洛站起身，整理了下埋在黑发里的钴蓝色耳钉，“再不走的话，他们会玩得更凶。”她用那只冰凉的手牵住酷拉皮卡的手腕跌跌撞撞地挤出人群，仿佛隐秘车厢沿途私奔的爱侣。在离开之前酷拉皮卡往舞池的方向瞥了一眼，看到那青年军官倒在地上，眼球突出，吐出一截僵硬的舌头。

在这座城市，出生和死亡每时每刻都在上演。库洛洛有些意犹未尽地想着：在这里，好奇与怖惧才是最具诱惑力的毒品。

她们来到建筑物与建筑物之间的狭窄小巷里，“死者是情报局的人。”酷拉皮卡靠在墙壁上低低地喘息，“他是Adam组的信息员，有调取第十三个使徒资料的相关权限。”

  
库洛洛讶异于酷拉皮卡天才般的观察能力与记忆网络，不可置否地眨了眨眼，灰粉色珠光像一颗流星那样快速从眼窝滑向眼尾。

  
酷拉皮卡转过身将她抵在墙上，发出一声闷响。掰开她的嘴，用手指一个个掠过她尖尖的牙根——如同最考究的医者——库洛洛的舌苔下面什么也没有；又弯下身子，一丝不苟地从膝盖抚到大腿，检查一棵棵玫瑰花蕊下是否还饲养着猝毒的凶器。她察觉到库洛洛正以轻柔的力道抚摸自己的鬓发，低下头亲吻她，睫毛像黑色的蝴蝶翅膀痒痒地掠过她的眼睑。库洛洛的舌尖又凉又软。  
她的手垂下来，任由库洛洛捧住她的脸颊，加深了这个吻。

  
咚。咚。咚。

  
曳光弹沿着喉管炸开，她听见心脏在第三和第四根肋骨之间剧烈地撞击着，突破第一宇宙速度，沿着月亮环行。

她们拥吻着彼此，找到一家门面破落的窄小旅馆钻了进去。房门砰然关上，库洛洛把鞋子丢到磨损起毛的地毯上，发出一声闷响。她们双双倒在床上，像两尾鱼那样吻来吻去，黑发金丝交缠在一起，是日月同辉。库洛洛的嘴唇冰凉，像在吻一个死人。酷拉皮卡吃掉她蜂蜜的唇膏，有时会用力咬住她褪去矫饰的苍白嘴唇，直到库洛洛的耳根薄薄泛红，才心满意足地松开牙齿。库洛洛始终凝视着她，见她停下动作，便笑了一下，很轻的声音。她的及腰长发铺散在洁白的被单上，钴蓝色耳饰缠在里面暗暗发光。

  
她在笑自己呢。酷拉皮卡红了脸，手指无意识地缠上一撮枕边长发，晾着壳贝的犬齿喘息，一张一合，舌苔酝在里面是红珍珠。库洛洛伸手散开裙子后面的系带，她没有穿胸罩，两只尖尖高耸的小乳房便弹了出来，乳头跟嘴唇一样呈淡粉色，突起足有半寸。她拉住酷拉皮卡的左手，引导她揉搓自己乳头四周小小的乳晕。她的耐心跟性欲一样持久。酷拉皮卡右手撑在库洛洛耳边，左手把逐渐鼓胀的乳房握在手心，口腔里充满了龙舌兰日落和蜂蜜唇膏交缠混杂的味道。太近了。酷拉皮卡舔了舔嘴唇，心跳如鼓。她突然发现库洛洛的下眼睫很浓密，平时远看才总以为她没睡好觉，和白日里无精打采的大眼睛搭配在一起，仿佛一只狸猫。低下头，舔吻她零下摄氏的眼睑，直到蜷曲的睫毛都缠上朦朦胧胧的泪光，是阉割了香气的美酒。

  
想要她。占有她。想把她关起来，绑在床头，折断手脚，扒光牙齿，只知道仰头乖乖接待自己的吻。她要在这里耕田犁地，在这里千秋万代。每一厘密林、海洋、山峦，乃至一滴勤劳的雨水，统统嵌进她乳白色的指甲缝里。直至宇宙最后一颗星球的光线消逝，她们相拥着化作洪荒尽头的原色标本。

  
这种不可遏制的想要折辱她的冲动一旦产生，酷拉皮卡便无师自通地用指甲揉掐搓捏着已胀成紫红色的乳尖。库洛洛只会蹙着眉头闷哼几声，像一片被迫舒展开的暗紫色花瓣。但她的嘴唇很柔软，起伏的身体仿佛夜空尽头那抹软乎乎的星云。她闭上眼睛，双手抱紧库洛洛柔韧的腰背，用唇齿上积攒了许久的寂寞亲吻她，在她的体内感受大海虔诚的呼吸。

  
恍然中，她感觉到库洛洛冰凉的手指正在窸窸窣窣地解开自己裙后的拉链，又抠开棉质胸罩背后的暗扣。一个，两个，三个。库洛洛抚摸她的后背，凉意聚集到一颗一颗嶙峋耸立的脊椎骨上，她痉挛般剧烈颤动了一下，垂下头，乖顺地任由胸罩和衣裙落在她身上，将胸口的蜘蛛刺青衬作一枚别致的花蕊。

  
库洛洛光是用手指就把她弄得很舒服——她是初尝禁果的神子，仰着头，榨尽浑身难耐的热液。她听见自己叫库洛洛的名字，断续地，深藏渴望地，仿佛含在舌尖上小心翼翼的梦，再用力就融化了。她身体直发烫，乳房胀起，曲起两条长腿不间断地交替摩挲着；而库洛洛吻她的后背，一只手抚摸她的大腿内侧和臀瓣，做激烈而不失控的爱。

  
一群蝴蝶在花蕊深处进出着，它们煽动翅翼，搔刮各处，捣软腹腔，从颤抖着的大腿之间，成群结队飞往到压抑呻吟的咽喉，蓄起眼泪的眼睛，被抛上云端尖叫的大脑。

这么快，都湿透了。

库洛洛竖起两根细白的手指，透明的、泛着光泽的体液湿哒哒地流向掌根，说话的尾音好像一个微笑。她那猫儿般的眼珠儿不错地盯着酷拉皮卡，一面将手指缓慢含在嘴里，发出啧咂水声。

妈妈。库洛洛坏心眼地唤她。刚刚吞噬过体液的唇舌转而裹住酷拉皮卡的乳头。有容奶大。她轻轻舔吮着，心无旁骛地用舌尖沿着小小的乳粒纹路打着圈儿，湿漉漉的鼻尖去嗅，仿佛新生儿贪恋母亲温热解渴的乳汁。“酷拉好香……”她的心跳就在这灼热湿润的气息里舞蹈着，库洛洛的牙齿不时磕碰到乳周肌肤，亦是生机透芽的痛痒。

这是羔羊跪乳。库洛洛又笑了。

酷拉皮卡讨厌她的笑，尤其是做爱的时候。她掐起库洛洛的后脖子，咬她的额头和满月一样漂亮的脸，库洛洛侧过脸，俯在她形状丰满的两乳之间，耳朵紧贴她的心脏，仿佛她的第三只乳房。她的手指哆嗦着不断穿插过库洛洛的长发，脖子，爱抚她羔羊似的牙齿和小乳房。库洛洛推开她，跪在床上抬着屁股，身子往下趴，一路舔吻下去，脸紧贴她的大腿根，张嘴探进胯间微微喘息的花蕾，舔弄她的阴di。用口水轻柔地浸湿它，用舌尖挑逗它，小小的阴核很快就肿胀着硬了起来。那个从来没有被人触碰过的地方，现在被捣弄得一塌糊涂：涎水混合腹腔中的液体沿着口角滴上被单，月光下亮晶晶的，像一种琥珀色的枫糖浆。到后来，酷拉皮卡只剩下渴望，愈来愈强烈而烦躁的渴望。她的膝盖直发颤，库洛洛捉住她的脚踝，将它们放在肩上，过了不一会儿便滑落下来，大腿最大限度地张开在床上。快感漫向全身，子宫像太阳似的发热膨胀，每一寸肌肤都是久旱的大漠，在巅峰的快乐里，金沙攥着飞鸟割开脉搏，喷射而出的烈焰沿着血管飞速逆行，溅入眼眶。有那么几秒钟，她的大脑里只剩下异常明亮的空白和异常敏感脆弱的空白，热泪从烧成血烙的双眼里滚落下来。

酷拉皮卡腰部一软，跪趴在库洛洛光滑的后背上喘息着，呼吸依旧是滚烫的。

两个人默契地保持了一刻的沉默，手足相抵，呼吸相闻，心意相通。朦胧的月色里，酷拉皮卡伸手搂住她余韵里仍算不上高温的身体，昏昏沉沉地有一种错觉：她把天上的月亮拽下来了，拥个满怀。月亮在她的拥抱里缓缓融化，酷拉皮卡被月光浸了个透，淹得通体透明，她懵懵地皱着鼻子笑了，笑得有点儿傻。库洛洛的皮肤是奶油色的。

那么白，又在自己的拥抱里渐渐有了温度，晕着浅红。像奶油蛋糕里藏着一颗小小的草莓。

酷拉皮卡张开嘴，心满意足、郑重其事地给她印了一颗真正的草莓。

这件裙子是从哪买的？酷拉皮卡满怀温情地抚摸着身下皱巴巴的柔软布料。偷来的，她说，清脆大笑起来，像个得意的孩子。为什么，为什么是我？除我之外还跟多少人做过？她不肯回答了，只是咯咯笑。

酷拉皮卡从来不知道情欲的世界会如此奇妙，夜幕降临，没有他人的时候，世界与爱人浑然如一。她就在这里，转眼就能看到你，即使一动不动地背向着你也会清晰地感觉到你。她不知道幸福的感觉会如此浓烈地涌现在爱人的肢体里。时间不存在，那里除了快乐什么都没有。她们紧挨着，渴求着彼此，从lilin黏稠的羊水里缓缓升起，升过风吹起的海洋和山脊，升过百合、荆棘鸟和矛尾鱼的化石，升过月球表面坑洼不平的环形山和引力俘获的陨石碎片；升过了所有的浅紫色和深蓝色，升到远古时期生命之树的种子尚未播撒的时刻，潜入它的第一次轮回。如果不是堆着暗淡积云的时间浮现，她真以为漫游会永无终了。外面逐渐亮起的那一切，正在响起的那些无关的声响，把现实世界再一次摆放在她们中间。

她还有很多很多的问题想问库洛洛，她看不透她，但源自灵肉本能的渴望依旧难以忽视。妈妈写给她的信里曾说：“Love knows no boundaries .”一切纤微的情绪经由感官肉欲变得真实而可以触摸的时候——她们注定要爱，要彻底合谋。于她是在劫难逃。

“落日。”库洛洛抚摸着她紊乱的心跳，言简意赅地评价道。

**TBC**


	2. 情人的日落.下

有一段时间库洛洛非常喜欢看落日。她喜欢站在礁石阴影刚好淹到下颌的地方，凝望夕阳的方向。她会看到一条斑斓璀璨的光之路从遥远的地方沿着水波一路铺到眼前，在企图穿透瞳孔到达视网膜的时候，又仿佛经过黑洞扭曲一般齑灭在视野之中。

  
黄昏的风丝丝缕缕地掠过湖畔，仍旧是温热而粘湿的。闭上眼睛，向上伸展手臂，绸制衣衫便随之蓬勃起来，在贴合身体时展现出优雅的腰背曲线。这个时候，库洛洛会用非常高亢而孩子气的声音，唱起无法解读的歌。她从没有听过任何人唱得如此宁静而缺乏生机，那声音仿佛并非来自人的喉管，而是太空发射出的一段错位的无线电波，这阵不祥的咏叹调勾连起的怖惧既源于回忆又融入未知。

她们不声不响地看着暮色将湖心的光影慢慢洗尽，远处暗淡的山脉吞掉最后一口血胎似的落日。

“坐在驾驶机内部，是什么感觉？”

EVA二号机的原驾驶员由于精神受创的缘故，同步率大幅下降，被组织认定为“不适宜驾驶”状态，退居二线候补。恰好在这时，库洛洛作为第五任适格者被委员会派任，完美地衔接了这个空挡。

据说在第一次未修改核心程式的同步测试中，她便以百分之九十九点九九九以上的惊人同步率与二号机达到绝对兼容，她的生日……与第二次冲击在同一天；她的举止和舞姿就像她的驾驶技术那样无可挑剔。

  
她对她的了解仅止于此。

从这些信息里，任凭酷拉皮卡拥有能够一秒钟回忆起十种以上半导体继电板连接方式的最强大脑，也很难与她那吟哦着奇特歌声的喉带产生共振。

库洛洛喜欢看落日，是因为她的家乡几乎没有落日。她说，在她初次踏足这片土地的时候，就对着湖心的点点金红落下眼泪。lilin的世界美得让人惊叹。

那时她还没有像后来那样，渴望用那种充满涩重的方式以舌尖细小动作来分解一个名字，她只是近乎本能地感觉到了那种返祖似的惊惶。

库洛洛双手背在身后，长发束起高马尾，是一把尖刀收了鞘。积雪的踝足正瞄准岸边高出水面的光面卵石，在遍地烟蒂、聚乙烯垃圾和一些分子复制机拷贝的饮料空瓶之间踩着波嗞波嗞的影子蹦来蹦去，欢欣鼓舞一如赞美诗里的圣婴徜徉于玫瑰星海，发尾擦过黧黑色衣料下的脊柱轮廓，银河便随着肢体翩跹而流动起来。

“一开始……那里面充满了温暖的LCL液体。很浓郁，很湿润……”库洛洛充满暗示意味地瞄了瞄她的下体，酷拉皮卡一愣，脸上立刻扑簌簌地绽开樱桃树。

“再然后是混乱。”

“混乱？”

“混乱。”她以津津有味的阴郁口吻继续道，“以一视同仁的消融状态席卷一切互斥对立的形式。” 她望向日落下四周的荒芜寂静，一副满意神色，“一头栽进混乱，必须把自己献给夜晚、献给黑暗、献给死亡。所有的濒死者蕴含着永恒的生命。”

混乱。亚当和夏娃。日与月。矛盾的一体两面。

库洛洛沿着层层叠叠的鹅卵石跳到她眼前，含着尖尖的下颌吻她的嘴：下次去那里面搞，想不想？

银河俯身亲醉了晚霞。光在扩散，被遗忘的面容渐渐消融其中。酷拉皮卡已经不再指望她从光里走来，青丝高束，笑意柔暖。整个名字与声音，都被她转化成了一个幻念般的发光物体，徒留在亮盈盈的背景里……

有一天她问库洛洛，你的家乡是什么样子？

库洛洛的虹膜里漾开一圈一圈光的波纹。那是个，仰头可以看到神明的地方。库洛洛说。

酷拉皮卡想起她曾经随行护卫总部的希腊科考小队探索那些歌谣里隐没的古老神庙。六根巨石柱在寂静的沙海里高耸着指向苍穹，广袤无际的星河包裹着半面月亮，未露出的部分仿佛俯瞰地球的一只眼睛。岩壁上壮美而繁复的雕刻讲述着爱与美的神祗——维纳斯的故事。爱神是不懂爱的，只有信奉她的人才懂得爱的真谛。

于是她又问道，神明懂得爱吗？

库洛洛回过头，盯着她的眼睛，仿佛审视她的精神波长。逆光，眼前只有一团模糊不清的轮廓。

“lilin才讲爱。人与人之间是绝对无法相互理解的：于是，爱人或者被爱，只是属于它自己的一个概念，没有本体论的地位，只有意象。”

我不明白。

我不明白。空空的声音掉落到水面上。

神明审判爱。

她听见库洛洛这样说。

酷拉皮卡惊醒了。准确地说，是被喋喋不休的手机铃声吵醒的。她已经溜走了。房间里静悄悄的，屋内的摆设恍如昨夜，床被上关于她的体温气味消失得干干净净，但留下陷阱缠住脚踝——一团黑色细薄的丝状物。是她的丝袜。

过午的钟点敲击着她空白一片的大脑。上面给她的任务是盯住库洛洛，她本不该起那么晚的，或者说，她有些懊恼地想道：自己还从没有在陌生人身边睡着过呢。

“……插入栓未被插进的情况下自由启动了二号机！”

“……作战部全员已经展开了对她的围剿。”

“……要不惜一切手段阻止她进入最终教条区。”

音节先是以振聋发聩的力道一个接着一个砸入内耳道，到后来什么声音也不剩，仿佛只是耳朵里自己的血管搏跳。

我会亲手杀死她。

酷拉皮卡无声地张张嘴，手机从手指间滑落下来。

凉森森的金属圆环紧扣她的手指，狠狠扎进指节骨缝间黏连的皮肉组织的力度像问讯犯人的拇指铐，在余光挨到的时候，她的眼角抽搐了一下。

——一颗散发着幽幽光线的钴蓝色耳坠，圆珠子倒影着她苍白的半张小鹿脸。

后来她再次见到她，作为矛盾的一体两面，站在绝对领域的首尾两端，中间隔着一个被枪弹和等离子炮轰炸得千疮百孔的地下开发区与数十万勒克斯的光照明度。

天空是奇怪鲜艳的人造色彩——腐蚀性的酸黄，某种尝起来仿佛会有金属味的苦橙，刺眼、稀薄的矿物绿——种种刀割般生疼的色调让眼球瑟缩。从这不自然的天空落下凝胶状的雨，让脚下布满了充溢着铁锈味的黏浊溶液。

酷拉皮卡却仿佛一条晾在干涸河床里的鱼，她大口喘息着，沉默如高压大气充塞她的耳膜，一只手抓住她的肠道打了个结，一松手，它们经过反弹的力道亲密蜷缩在一起，冒出酸液的泡泡。

库洛洛正饶有兴味地欣赏着她的每一刻表情，眼神直发亮。此刻，她的身上不着一缕，脖颈、喉咙和胸部袒露着红肿的亲热咬痕，像一条条蒸发的水留下的潮汐痕迹，神色依旧是纯粹的无辜和清洁。

她想了想，艰难地组装字词，“你来了，我一直在等待你。”

过了好长一段时间，她反应过来这里什么声音也没有，是绝对的寂静。她无需讲话，使徒那无处不在的精神触手便可以通过脚下遍布的LCL液体将这些信息传入酷拉皮卡的大脑。她无端而烂漫地开始怀念那个夜晚，就在昨夜，酷拉皮卡是怎样将缓慢甜美的肉体注入她的身体，她一定是水做的，眼睛才会不断漏水，像生活在海底的鱼根据深水波纹彼此交谈。

“第二次冲击发生的时候，你也在场吗？”声音落在水里，一句话溅出好多句。

库洛洛保持沉默，毫无预兆地，一声尖锐铮琮破空而来，途经空气焊接合拢，给她正端着冲锋枪的右手开了一条血淋淋的隧道。

“人类妄想以如此脆弱的A.T力场侵占地球吗？”

剧痛带来的震颤使酷拉皮卡瞪大眼睛：库洛洛所使用的武器她再熟悉不过——大拇指撬开指槽内部的机关使其变为小型手枪——这个动作她曾重复无数次，刀柄甚至残留着她的掌纹，刀刃向上宛如鱼的肚腹，是污染泛酸的河水翻起死鱼肚白。

昨晚插进她身体的手指握着从她那里偷盗来的枪，性与暴力带来的隐秘联想，唤醒库洛洛对美的狩猎欲。

这个小偷。错愕里，身体已先思维一步做出反应，左手指节在腰间一扣一翻，一枚子弹便平射出去。她的手里正握着一支与库洛洛手里一模一样的手枪，只下翻的脊部形状略有不同。

——这一枪射歪了，本来是瞄着她额头正中的黑色十字架而去的，不知怎么子弹竟然偏离到左眼的方向，射穿了库洛洛举起来抵挡的手掌。她呜咽了一声，有些不可置信地放下手，一股烧焦物的腐烂气味向外扩散：皮肉绽开的地方掉下一截黏连着神经的肉块，子弹稳稳地屹立在被捣烂的眼球之上，使徒特有的淡蓝色血液便从那里面滋滋往外冒。另一只完好的眼里则因疼痛而蓄满眼泪。

“一对匕首枪？”她有些不确定地喃喃自语，“原来以这副身躯受伤，也会疼痛。”

酷拉皮卡少将向来的镇定自若消失得无影无踪。她哆嗦着涉水走近，仿佛失去的是自己的眼。缓慢地，谨慎地，她伸出手，以掌心创口对上她凹陷萎缩的眼周肌肤，浓稠的赤褐涌入淡蓝，血液翻涌，骨肉相融，烈日与月光的结晶，像经过层层防腐处理的殉葬品，一经空气接触便化作尘埃。

库洛洛，她的库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡念着这个名字，不甘和心碎像电流扒撼她的神经末梢。

趴在高脚杯沿窥视自己的漂亮使徒，蕴藏流星的双目倒影着她的青涩眼眉；她站在波涛间传诵日暮，森下与月光共舞，回望自己的眼神如流星安睡的湖。

她的眼……

“好漂亮。”

“楔进层层岩缝，最靠近熔岩的地方，取出滚烫的红玉髓。”

“是我的。高潮的时候也是，这个样子的你，只属于我。”

库洛洛仍旧气定神闲地微笑，似乎并不明白她那孩童般的两片唇瓣之间正以字句计地繤刻着怎样的恶谶。

这种微笑让她面目模糊，毫无生机，镀上一层隐隐约约的银光，仿佛只是垂死之月投落地球的一片影子。她忽隐忽现像错误，她的声音忽大忽小像幻听。酷拉皮卡落在她后面，一路捡拾她丢下的影像、音辞和气息企图推敲关于“她”的真理。她真实存在过吗？我看到的是真实在那里的东西，还是只看到了我希望看到的东西呢？

她于是想起库洛洛跪在没有窗帘的小旅馆，跪在床被和皱巴巴的裙子里舔弄她颤动的性器，身下全是蜗牛爬痕似的晶莹体液。高潮的时候她发现自己在哭，眼泪巧妙地渗入她后背的肌肤纹理。

她想起那家地下酒馆，那个欲吻她而殒命的情报员。她接到组织下达的任务赶往那里，第一次见到库洛洛。其实不用刻意调取出存储在大脑里有关她的视觉暂存信息，就可以一眼将她辨认出来——太过独特了。全身上下都是柔软的黑色，肌肤散发光泽的长腿像某类节肢动物的影子，不远处的街巷有一只公狗正抱紧电线杆，竖着昂扬的性器对她发情。

整个地下酒馆本是她关于混乱的小型实验所，充满腐败和欲望的枯瘠世界，等待一个潮湿、金黄、温润的夕阳。

接下来，月亮返回夜空，葡萄返回种子，酒液返回日夜奔涌的河，河流像一卷卷底片收起，往源头倒流。尼罗河、俄亥俄河、密西西比河的最后几滴水，聚集在一枚叶片上颤抖。阳光蒸发水滴，泥土腐烂草叶。

时间向着开始与结束一寸寸前进，一切生命消融在原初的莉莉丝体液中。

酷拉皮卡突然明白，她一向只是在毫无情感地攫取那些精巧、漂亮的东西。而如何辨别它们，她自有她的一套准则。美好通常使人柔软，却无法撼动拥有独立A.T力场（心之壁）的库洛洛分毫。那仿佛是一种冰冷的饥渴，一股干燥而理智的吸引，一种永远满足不了的强烈好奇心迫使她玩弄lilin世界里核心的美丽程式，那些依靠莉莉丝的体液哺育出的未成神的物种，像永远断不了奶的脐带相连的乳婴。

库洛洛甚至无意成神，她只是无知无觉地履行神祗的职责：她既是审判者又是传教人，以连串的血肉之躯为基石构筑她美学的梦境。

只有不存在的事物方能永远美丽，其隽永缠绵的吊诡之处，是永不满足的秘方。她来到这里，遇到一个浅金头发的瓷器女孩，眼神冷如贞德，指骨细白得像发育未全，匕首在指间灵巧转动的样子仿佛邀请她来折断。她们合该共同完成这件艺术，过度的美丽使她几乎忘记死海文书承载的生命的诞生和轮回，只剩下湖边的落日和女孩小腹下沉的落日，带着这些战利品足够她满载而归。

月亮全因麻木不仁而圣洁万分。

酷拉皮卡颇为绝望地想道。

“人类的左眼与掌管抽象与艺术的右脑相连，酷拉，我没法跟你一起欣赏日落了。”

她缓缓扯下额上的绷带，精致的十字架纹理也溅上血迹，珍珠般小滴小滴地发亮，“杀了我吧。”

银河是脐带，月光是胎床  
月亮处女  
母亲永不合拢的大腿  
最纯洁的荡妇

库洛洛小声哼起了歌。酷拉皮卡记得这段旋律，由音转为语，库洛洛在夕阳下哼唱的歌，她一直在等待的静止而芬芳的死亡。

酷拉皮卡持枪的手发抖，心脏像马达一样剧烈弹跳。就在数十分钟前，她还只身在枪林弹雨里轻盈前行，像半扇青黑色的蝴蝶翅膀。数百只机关枪子弹穿透她月光般的苍白颊骨，哪怕这些子弹隶属于拥有二十年以上行军经验的雇佣兵枪口。如果她想的话，她拥有可以摧毁整个地下实验室，摧毁东京——甚至毁掉全部lilin的力量，让世界归于她所信仰的名为混乱的造物原初状态，一切重新洗牌，圣洁与龃龉未曾分离的时刻，书写那些由暗藏意义的现象所组成的崭新秩序。而她现在就站在这里，要求自己杀死她。

“精神污染达到Y层……”她愤怒地关掉手机里实时监测精神状态的警报，却触碰到兜口里小小的，发着抖那枚的钴蓝耳坠。

“……被弄脏了。”

我的心被弄脏了。

库洛洛望着她悲伤的脸，她不明白人类为什么可以这样苦痛，仿佛受苦即是它们永生的志业。

“不要难过，酷拉，我还会在无数夜晚来到你的身旁。”她神色宁谧，胸口嵌着致命的弹孔。华美长发自银河倾泻而下，像指环缠绕她的骨。

——END——

**请一定要让我靠近她**   
**让我鹰隼般的心为这个人变得恇怯**   
**在我的舌苔上兑满必死无疑的氰化钾**   
**而她的吻是最伟大的医嘱**   
**是赐人往生的溶剂**   
**务必要在这样一颗乳房似的星球中**   
**给我一湖火，一场交融和一阵**   
**短暂的剧痛**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老实讲，我写最后一段情节的时候，非常没有信心。也因为迟迟没能敲定结尾，一直在删删改改。因为是AU文，又是借了EVA设定，通过我深爱的一对西皮之口想要表达的情感与逻辑太过庞杂，以我单薄的文笔来看还是差强人意。
> 
> 啊，写完以后就不想回头解释了，能说的话也在文里说尽了，朋友们怎样理解都可以~ 感谢耐心看到最后的朋友：如果可以的话盼望您的留言，我会记住您的名字。
> 
> 再次献上诚挚的感谢！


End file.
